Logan (Video Game)
Logan, also known as Walter Ashe, is an original character who appears in "Around Every Corner" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Logan's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was some type of doctor. He may have lived in or near Savannah, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Around Every Corner" Logan was a doctor in Crawford. As revealed by a security tape, Molly had sex with him so she could receive the needed medicine for her 14-year-old, diabetic sister, but he decided to end the deal out of fear of getting caught. He was killed trying to uphold the draconian rules of Crawford by attempting to force Anna Correa into conducting an abortion, as children and pregnant women were not allowed to remain in the community. Instead, Anna at first tried to plead with him to keep her pregnancy a secret, but when he declared that he was to inform Oberson if she would not go through with the procedure, she stabbed him out of desperation, stealing his gun and fleeing. Judging from the blood-trail inside and outside his makeshift clinic and the bloody hand-print on his locker, Logan was severely injured by Anna's attack, but he managed to stay alive long enough to drag himself out of the office and hide the clinic's surveillance-tapes, which would have incriminated him as a traitor to Oberson's regime, but sometime later he succumbed to his wound and reanimated as a walker. Later, Lee is exploring Crawford when Molly throws Logan's body off a roof. She avenges her sister by desecrating his body with her climbing axe, Hilda. Despite being severely battered, Logan was not completely killed, as Lee would later realize when he revisited the alley, and noticed the barely-moving walker feebly attempting to crawl away. The doctor was finally finished off as Lee stomped his head in. Death Killed By *Anna Correa (Alive) *Lee Everett (Zombified) As the official doctor of the Crawford community, Logan was in charge of all medical examinations that took place within. Anna came into see him in relation to her secret pregnancy, asking for assistance in keeping it a secret. When he refused in favor of terminating the pregnancy to appease Oberson, she stabbed him and punctured his lung. She left him to bleed out on the nurse's station floor and proceeded to kill dozens of other Crawford residents. Before his death, Logan removed the tape footage from the camera and tried to flee with it before succumbing to his wounds. The zombified Logan was dropped off a roof and beaten by Molly, who started to stab him with her ice-pick but stopped in an attempt to keep her past relations with him a secret, as the viciousness she did it with awoke Lee's suspicion. He was later put down by Lee by a stomp to the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Logan has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Anna Correa Dr. Logan seemed mildly concerned for Anna's well-being. After he informed her that she was pregnant, he told her an abortion must be performed due to Crawford Oberson's rules. She pleaded with him to keep her pregnancy a secret; however, Logan insisted that she had to have an abortion to ensure both him and Anna couldn't be penalized later on. He informed her that she had the option to leave Crawford, but that that would be a certain death sentence for her and her unborn child. She decides that that is what she will do. However, Dr. Logan seemed determined to go through with the abortion and punched in the combination for the safe to get the proper tools. While his back was turned, she stabbed him in the side, took his gun, and shot her way out of Crawford. Crawford Oberson Dr. Logan seemed to hold some degree of respect, fear, or both towards Oberson. He followed Oberson's rules without question or complaint, no matter the cost. Molly Dr. Logan made a deal with Molly that, in exchange for sexual intercourse with him, he would in return give her medicine for her sister, who was diabetic. Eventually, however, he explained to her that Oberson sent somebody down to take inventory on the medicine, so the deal would have to be cancelled. When Lee finds his body, Molly shows up and starts beating it in rage, as revenge for causing her sister to get taken away. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Around Every Corner" Trivia *In his locker (distinguished by how bloody it is), there is a tape that can be found by Lee that if watched in the medical room explains Molly's connection to Crawford. However, the player does not need to watch or obtain the tape to complete the game. *The name Dr. Logan may be a reference or a homage to the character of the same name from George A. Romero's Day of the Dead. *The ID card he wears on his scrubs states his name to be Walter Ashe, despite him identifying himself as Dr. Logan and him being credited as Logan. *Logan is one of five doctors to appear in the Video Game. The other four doctors are Vernon, Diana, Carlos and Jonas. *Logan is the third character Roger Jackson has voiced. The first two are Charles and the radio voice of the Stranger. ru:Уолтер Эш Category:Medics Logan, Dr. Logan, Dr. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:NPC Category:Undeads